1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for forming and retaining waterdrops for use in painting. The present invention also relates to a method of forming and retaining waterdrops.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a painting technique called "tole painting" is widely used in handicraft and technical art. The tole painting, which was traditionally used by professional technical artist for decoratively painting pieces of furniture, tinplate products or the like, is now practiced by hobbyists as well.
In tole painting, a method called "side loading" is used to form a shade-off line for providing improved decorative effects. For the convenience of description, reference is now made to FIGS. 8 and 9 which show a typical prior art side loading method.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, the prior art side loading method utilizes a flat brush 50 having a flattened bristle portion 51. First, a paint 52 is deposited on a palette 53. Then, the tail end 50x of the brush handle is dipped in water (in an unillustrated container) and brought into contact with the palette 53 to form a waterdrop 54. Then, one tip corner 51a of the bristle portion 51 is made to pick up a portion of the paint deposit 52. Then, the other tip corner 51b of the bristle portion 51 is brought into contact with the waterdrop 54 for wetting. Finally, the whole tip of the bristle portion 51 is pressed against an article surface AS and moved laterally thereon. As a result, a line L having a shade-off portion L1 is formed on the article surface AS.
The prior art side loading method described above has been found disadvantageous in the following respects.
First, as the tole painting proceeds, the operative surface of the palette 53 is occupied by deposits of variously colored paints. As a result, the area of the palette surface available for the waterdrop or a new waterdrop reduces, and it is more likely that the waterdrop is contaminated by the nearby paints.
Secondly, since the water container (not shown) is used commonly for washing the paint off the brush 50 and for forming a waterdrop, the waterdrop may be contaminated also for this reason.
In the third place, it is rather time-taking and troublesome to use the tail end 50x of the brush 50 for forming a waterdrop because it is necessary to wipe the remaining water off the brush in addition to the need for changing the orientation of the brush.